


A Filling Birthday Party

by shaicp



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicp/pseuds/shaicp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uhm...", he started as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head and tried not to look him in the eyes. "How do you want us to start this, Nagisa?"<br/>Almost everyone else in the room shifted around with relief, the atmosphere in the room going from awkward to expectant.</p><p>Nagisa let out a thoughtful hum and tipped his pouty lips with his finger as he let his eyes wander over the room, not really looking at anything or anyone in particular.</p><p>"Mayyybeee", he started as he suddenly focused on Rin with a big smile on his lips. "I should start with you, Rin-chan."</p><p>Rin gulped uncomfortably as Nagisa climbed over the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Filling Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> all he wants for his birthday is a gangbang
> 
> +double penetration  
> ++spitroasting  
> +++fisting  
> ++++while 2 or 3 guys are going at him the others stand around and watch/jerk off on him
> 
> Basically Nagisa is a big slut and everyone obliges his desire to be filled up wow I am filthy
> 
> \----------------------

Deanoned | [Original Prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3134861) | [Original Fill](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3884941)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Reis sweaty hand fiddled with his collar as he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

He stood in front of the Hazuki residence and didn't dare to call attention to himself before he was able to calm down his nerves, so he readjusted his glasses, shifted around and cleared his throat multiple times until he was comfortable enough to nod to himself encouragingly and ring the bell.

Today was August 1th and his best friend, Hazuki Nagisa, would turn 18.  
This year the blond ball of energy had planned something... big, to say the least.

Nagisa was known for having crazy ideas, but to this day Rei had never heard his best friend utter such a lecherous request as a birthday present as he did this year.  
Rei wasn't sure if he was prepared for this evening, even though he read through various articles online and even watched tons of adequate clips on dubious porn sites to make sure he wouldn't disappoint his friend.

For a second of sanity he had wondered how this sort of thing had become almost a normality among his former team-mates and especially with that 5'5" short incubus he dared to call his best friend.  
There was no way in hell Rei had allowed himself to participate in such hedonistic activities he definitely did not think of as "beautiful" before he had met the blond.

The door was opened in a rush and Rei took a step back in shock.

"Rei-chan! You're finally here!"  
He was greeted with the sight of ecstasy personified and got yanked inside the house before he could protest or even wish his best friend a happy birthday.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa was sure he would pee in his pants if the tension in the room got any worse.

  
He sat at the low coffee table in his room and watched his friends one by one.  
He held his head down while fluttering his long lashes shyly and relishing in the feeling of his body temperature rising every second.  
He was sure he trembled a bit, but it wasn't out of fear. It was out of excitement.  
  
Finally all his friends had arrived and he couldn't be happier that Haru-chan, Rin-chan, Sou-chan and Mako-chan had all made the long journey just to celebrate his birthday with him.  
All of them had left Iwatobi after high school, so that it was only Rei-chan and him and he had missed everyone terribly.  
He wasn't sure if they were up to his crazy idea at first, but them being here was proof enough that they weren't exactly opposed to it.  
He couldn't believe his luck when his parents had told him they would be away on his birthday and that not even one of his sisters would come over this weekend. Everything went according to plan.  
Nagisa couldn't wipe the smile off his face and he knew he must've looked like a mad predator with his lusty stare, pink cheeks and broad smile.  
  
He was more than ready, but he didn't exactly know how to start.  
Before he could open his mouth to say something, Rin was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So, uhm...", he started as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head and tried not to look him in the eyes. "How do you want us to start this, Nagisa?"  
Almost everyone else in the room shifted around with relief, the atmosphere in the room going from awkward to expectant.  
  
Nagisa let out a thoughtful hum and tipped his pouty lips with his finger as he let his eyes wander over the room, not really looking at anything or anyone in particular.

  
"Mayyybeee", he started as he suddenly focused on Rin with a big smile on his lips. "I should start with you, Rin-chan."  
  
Rin gulped uncomfortably as Nagisa climbed over the table.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa hummed pleasantly as Rin bucked his hips into his mouth, barely touching his throat with the tip of his cock.  
He made sure to make sloppy and wet noises as he sucked around his length and swirled his tongue over his head every time he thrust back into his wet heat.  
  
The tingling in Nagisa's guts started to grow with the knowledge of being watched while sucking cock and he could see his friends gripping their hardening erections through their pants out of the corner of his eyes.  
Occasionally he could hear one of them groan or sigh as the temperature in the room grew with their combined arousal.  
  
Rin let out a couple of restrained moans and grabbed Nagisa's hair at the back of his head to gain a bit of control over the pace.  
Nagisa moaned around his cock, certainly pleased with this sudden display of dominance and he opened his eyes to give Rin a lusty, heavy-lidded stare.  
He stopped bobbing his head completely to give Rin a chance to take control and proceeded to suck around the shaft, tracing the underline of his cock with his tongue.

  
Rin let out a particular hard groan at that and yanked Nagisa's head down on his cock until the tip of his nose met his pubic hair.  
Nagisa made a gargling, choking noise, but didn't seem to be displeased with the feeling of Rin's cock hitting the back of his throat so easily.  
His wide, pink eyes looked up at Rin expectantly and he breathed heavily through his nose, tickling Rin's hair as he swallowed around the thick length in his mouth once again.  
Just as his stare grew impatient, Rin yanked Nagisa's head back down and let it bob up and down, always making sure to move deep inside his mouth every time.  
Nagisa let out a long, throaty whine, while spit and precum left his stretched out lips in strings every time Rin forced him back on his cock violently.  
Suddenly, Rin yanked him off him and his length left Nagisa's lips with an obscene sound.  
Nagisa coughed slightly and then hummed while licking his spit and Rin's precum from his lips while making sure to retain eye contact with the boy standing in front of him.

  
"Wow. You're such a... little cockslut.", Rin managed to groan through heavy breaths.  
"Yes, I am .", Nagisa nearly purred as he started to suck on two of his fingers, twirling his tongue around the digits.  
Rin managed to catch his breath and then looked at the rest of the group.  
The other boys were spread across the room, all of them more or less stunned and with tents in their pants that looked mildly uncomfortable.  
Rin made eye contact with Sousuke and nodded at him.  
Sousuke hesitated for a second, but then joined the two boys, looking down at the blond who was shifting on his knees impatiently and didn't even look him the eyes, focusing on the tent in his pants instead. His fingers left his mouth instantly and a string of spit ran down his chin.  
Sousuke almost chuckled at the sight. Nagisa looked like he was high and the evening had just started. His puffy, cherubic cheeks had a nice pink tint, his pouty lips were swollen, spit glistened on them like some sort of clear lip gloss and his eyes were full of honest, raw lust.  
Sousuke swallowed.  
The sight was way too tempting and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer.  
In one swift motion he took off his pants and underwear and it didn't take the blond devil long to edge closer and engulf his half-hard cock in Nagisas' wet heat eagerly.  
  
Sousuke was bigger than Rin, so Nagisa proceeded to suck on his head, lick around his shaft and the underside of his cock, while pumping him to full hardness with his hand.  
To Sousuke it seemed kind of perverted that Nagis'as pale small hands looked even more delicate on the flushed skin of his thick length and that sight combined with Nagisa desperately licking at him made him swell up fast.  
Nagisa pulled back and let out a determined huff, before he tried to fit Sousuke's length in his mouth again. It took a while, but he was able to fit in most of Sousuke, even though it stretched him out entirely.

  
"My, my.", Sousuke laughed while wiping Nagisa's sweaty bangs out of his face. "You're a greedy one, aren't you."

Nagisa tried to smile and hummed approvingly while bobbing his head up and down.  
Sousuke hissed and ran his big fingers over the rim of Nagisa's stretched lips and caressed his face softly.  
Nagisa shifted his head to the side and let Sousuke's cock fill up his cheek, encouraging Sousuke to feel himself over his stretched out skin.  
Sousuke let out an amused huff and Nagisa gave a muffled laugh while still maintaining flirty eye-contact with him and sucking around him.  
  
"Okay, enough of that.", Rin growled impatiently and pulled Nagisa away from Sousuke's cock.  
Nagisa made a whiny noise and tried to scramble back, but Rin lifted him up easily.  
He placed the smaller one carefully on the low coffee table and made him go down on his hands and knees.  
  
"I want to fuck you while you suck Sousuke's cock.", he growled into Nagisa's ear and heard his breath hitch in excitement.  


* * *

 

Nagisa sighed happily as Rin took both of his cheeks in his hand and stretched them out to get access to his hole.  
Rin had yanked Nagisa's shorts and briefs off in a hurry, thrown them on the ground and all the blond was wearing now were his over knee socks and the t-shirt that had rucked up due to his new position.  
His head and upper body laid on the cold table and Rin was kneeling behind him, starting to kiss and suck around his entrance lightly.  
Rin blew a raspberry on one of his cheeks and Nagisa giggled gleefully, thrusting his hips back and encouraging Rin to pamper him more.  
He enjoyed the direct attention of Rin's mouth on his ass, but the looks and aroused noises of the other boys heated him up even more.  
There was no denying that he had strong exhibitionist tendencies. The fascinating mix of humiliation, shame and arousal that came with being watched or fucking in public places was what turned him into a sex-crazed beast the most.  
  
Until now this was the best birthday he had ever celebrated and he was sure he would die out of anticipation if Rin wouldn't fuck him soon.  
Before he could say anything, Rin licked at his entrance a few times and started to suck in earnest. He let his tongue wet the circle of muscles until it was covered in saliva and when he deemed it wet and relaxed enough, he licked inside, slowly opening Nagisa with his tongue.  
Nagisa moaned loudly at the feeling of Rin's wet tongue inside of him and he thrust his hips back, wanting to feel the long muscle deeper and harder.

* * *

  
Sousuke had fisted his cock at the base to keep himself from cumming for way too long and it felt like his balls would explode soon.  
Even though Rin had been so impatient before, he now took ages to prepare Nagisa.  
The poor boy was already red in the face, his mouth open the entire time and drool pooling on the table, where he laid with his cheek pressed on the surface.  
Rin had stopped rimming Nagisa and was now fingering him, letting lube run down his crease and over his fingers while thrusting in and lubricating Nagisa's insides evenly.  
Sousuke felt his cock twitch and had to bite the inside of his cheeks to calm down a bit, but when he was able to take his eyes from the scene in front of him, he could see that everyone present had similar issues.  
Haruka was already stroking his dick and Makoto was not far from opening the fly of his pants, while Rei had crossed his legs and tried not to palm his erection over his jeans.  
If they had seemed embarrassed or shy before, they were now impatiently waiting for their turn.  


* * *

 

Nagisa was getting frustrated, because Rin had only reached his sweet spot a couple of times and what he endured was a teasing hell.  
He liked how Rin's long fingers filled him up, but it simply wasn't enough.  
He thrust back into Rin's touch a couple of times and rubbed his perky nipples over the cold surface.  
He shuddered at the feeling and threw his head back.  
"R-Rin-chan... please.", he begged.  
"Please what?", Rin asked breathlessly, smirking down at him.  
Nagisa would've rolled his eyes and blurted out all kinds of things if he wasn't currently almost incoherent and too horny to be witty.  
"Please... hnnn... please fuck me already.", he begged again, biting his lips and shifting his torso to give Rin his best Bambi eyes. "P...Please fill me up with your b...big cock."  
  
Probably deciding that he had teased Nagisa enough (Is this some sort of come-back because he always teased everyone else?, wondered Nagisa angrily), or being too far gone to draw this out any longer, Rin removed his fingers and Nagisa whined at the loss.  
But since he knew what would come next, he bit his lips and shuddered in anticipation as he watched Rin slick up his cock with lube and position himself.  


* * *

 

Rin would've loved to make Nagisa beg and groan in frustration some more. Normally he would've thrust his cock over the crease of his ass, would've pushed his cheeks together and only teased his hole with his head occasionally, but now he was too impatient.  
He spread Nagisa's hole and let his mushroom head enter him slowly.  
He hissed at the tight heat and let his head slide out with a wet plopping sound, took a few breaths and tried again until he broke through the second tight ring of muscles and was able to slide in more easily.  
Each time he would go in further, stretching Nagisa carefully and slowly, until his cock would fill Nagisa up completely.  
Nagisa was shaking under him and Rin had to hold him down at his hips so that he wouldn't start fucking himself down on his cock.  
Nagisa let out little whimpers every time Rin moved inside him and his moans grew louder and longer when he would go deeper.  
Finally, Rin set a pace and started thrusting, changing his angle ever so often to find that spot he knew would make Nagisa scream.

 

* * *

 

And scream he did as soon as Rin had found the right angle and proceeded to assault that heavenly spot that had gifted Nagisa with countless orgasms already over and over.

Finally he was being filled up by a thick cock and got to feel the tingling stretch of his hole that he craved just as much as he craved sweets.  
His moans and whimpers grew louder and louder and he held on to the coffee table for dear life, his knuckles turning white.  
The wet splotching sounds of Rin's cock thrusting in and out of his asshole and the slapping of Rin's balls on his ass made his face heat up in shame and sick arousal.  
It felt filthy and wrong in all the right ways to get fucked by his childhood friend while his other friends watched and jerked off.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Rin yank his head up with a fist full of his hair and he was met with the sight of Sousuke's erection. He felt another pinch of hot arousal in his belly and licked his lips.  
Greedily, he tried to lick Sousuke's length in front of him, but it slipped over his lips every time, until Sousuke suddenly grabbed his jaw and forced his cock into Nagisa's mouth himself.  
  
Nagisa swallowed around Sousuke and muffled moans escaped his throat as he relinquished in the feeling of being filled on both ends. He sloppily licked around the cock as much as he could, tasting his musk and slurping around him greedily.  
  
It didn't take long until Rin shifted one of his legs on the table to thrust harder into Nagisa's hole. Nagisa's tongue slipped sloppily over Sousuke's cock as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.  
The knot in his belly built up pleasure with such a force that Nagisa started heating up in seconds and his hands slipped over the surface of the table as he sweated heavily.  
Muffled and gurgling screams left his throat and Sousuke took on holding up Nagisa's head and fucking his mouth mercilessly.  
He didn't know how long they were at it, but he knew that Sousuke was really close, judging by how fast his pace got and how heavy his grunts became.  
  
"I'm... going.... to... cum!", warned Sousuke between thrusts and he let his cock slip out of Nagisa's lips, who coughed and breathed heavily during shaky moans.  
Nagisa was glad for the change, because even if he loved getting deep throated, his jaw had started hurting thanks to how big Sousuke's cock was.  
  
Sousuke was now jerking off in front of Nagisa's face. As Sousuke reached his peak, Nagisa opened his mouth, stretched his tongue out and moaned as thick streaks of cum landed on his tongue, lips and partially his face.

 

* * *

  
  
Nagisa was busy licking Sousuke's dick clean when Haru decided to leave his previous position and walked up to the scene in the middle of the room.  
He took Nagisa's jaw in his hands so that the blond would face him and gave his cock a few hard tugs.  
Nagisa licked at Haruka's head and gasped happily when his cum splattered all over his face and on his tongue.  
He swallowed the drops that had landed in his mouth and licked his lips clean.  
  
The sight of two of his friends cumming on Nagisa's face drove Rin over the edge and he reached for Nagisa's neglected erection that was already stiff and leaking precum endlessly.  
  
He jerked Nagisa off while thrusting into him violently and Nagisa started yelling as the overwhelming pleasure of getting stimulated directly and indirectly overtook his senses.  
  
"Ahnnnn.... no, Rin-chan!", he cried helplessly. "I-I'm going to cum!"  
  
"Me too.", gasped Rin and let his head fall back with a wordless moan on his lips.  
  
"C-Cum in me, Rin-chan.", Nagisa cried out shamelessly. "Uhn.... pl-please fill me up."  
  
With Nagisas flithy begging in his ear, he felt his orgasm overtake him and white spots danced in front of his vision.  
With a few last thrusts, he pumped his hot semen in Nagisas tight heat.  
  
"Oh god, Rin-Rin...", Nagisa moaned in ecstasy. "It's filling me up. Ahnnn... your cum is filling me up!"  
  
It didn't take Nagisa long to cum, too and he twitched as the force of his climax overwhelmed his senses.  


* * *

  
After riding out their orgasm together, Rin got up and winced as his now limp dick left Nagisa's twitching and wet hole.  
Nagisa gave a displeased whine at the feeling of emptiness. He craved getting filled up again and got up carefully, making sure not to sit down.  
With much enthusiasm he wiped the cum off his face with his fingers and licked his digits lewdly.  
A new spark of arousal passed through his body while he fantasized about riding a cock next.  
He let his eyes wander over to the rest of the boys and smiled as he got an idea of who his next target should be.

He made eye-contact with Rei and sucked on his fingers before smearing some saliva over his lips and down to his nipples.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you up for some sloppy seconds?", he purred.

 

* * *

 

Reis legs trembled and his glasses slipped down on the bridge of his nose with the force of Nagisa bouncing in his lap.  
It was impossible for him to move or take any control over their pace, because Nagisa had already intertwined their fingers and set a forceful rhythm he couldn't break.  
With each thrust the mattress beneath them bounced and the bed squeaked dangerously.  
An endless gush of "Rei-chan!" left Nagisas lips and Rei knew that he had to give up to the blond.  
He was completely hypnotized by his pink orbs that radiated hot affection and maintained contact with his violet ones the entire time. He felt his heart exploding at every little smirk the boy would give him between moans or whimpers.  
Nagisa had reached his personal state of pure bliss. He closed his eyes, bit his lips and threw his head back to let out a long, needy whine.  
Free from Nagisa's caging stare, Reis eyes roamed over his naked, sweaty torso down to his pink, swelled cock that bobbed up and down with each thrust and spread drops of precum on both of them.  
Rei felt his face heat up as he saw his own cock slipping in and out of Nagisa's hole over and over again.  
Both of their palms were hot and slippery and Nagisa lost his grip on Rei's hands.  
He moved his arms behind his body and supported his weight on Rei's thighs.  
The new angle provided a better access to Nagisa's prostate and his breath hitched at the sudden pleasure. A silent shout was on his lips, he squinted his eyes shut and a long line of drool trickled down to his chin.  
"Oh god, Rei-chan!", he yelled. "Yes, yes! Oh god, it's so good... hnnnn... I need it harder, Rei-chan! Oh god!"  
Nagisa's filthy yet sweet sounds filled Reis ears and he finally grabbed Nagisa's hips for support and shoved his pelvis up to meet him half-way.  
"Uhhhnnnn... yeah, that's it! That's it! Oh my god, fuck me harder, Rei-chan! Aahnnn... yes, there! Keep fucking me!"  
Rei was enticed to grab Nagisa's bouncing cock to give him the release he definitely craved, but Nagisa had been adamant that he "only wanted to cum through getting assfucked" as he so gracefully had put it before.  
Suddenly Rei realized that the view in front of him was probably the most beautiful one he had ever witnessed with his own eyes and he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer. His vision blurred, red heat encompassed his whole body and he came with Nagisa's name on his lips and his hands pressing tightly into the boys hipbones.  
Nagisa milked him through his entire orgasm and whined approvingly as Reis cum started to fill him up.  
Bubbles of cum started to form at Nagisa's rim and filthy smacking noises filled the room as more and more semen pumped out of his hole.  
  
Rei was sure he had passed out for a few seconds, because he couldn't remember Nagisa kissing him messily before when he opened his eyes again.  
Nagisa bit his lower lip and sucked on his tongue while letting out needy whimpers and sighs. His small, wet palms were placed on both of his cheeks possessively.  
Nagisa was still rocking his hips on his cock lazily and Rei winced at the overstimulation.  
The blond sucked on Reis mouth one last time and left his lips with a loud smack.  
His face hovered over Reis and the raw and dangerous want in his darkened eyes nearly made his heart leap out of his chest.  
"Rei-chan.", Nagisa breathed and started to gyrate his hips on Rei's cock. "I want you to fuck me more."  
Rei was sure he would die of a heart-attack this evening.

 

* * *

 

  
Rin, Haru and Sousuke were already hard again and they pumped their lengths eagerly while watching the scene in front of them. Makoto had finally begun to jerk off, too while he observed Rei and Nagisa with anticipation.  
  
Nagisa was still riding Reis' cock and Rin had to give the bespectacled boy some credit for being able to go at it already after cumming so hard a couple of minutes ago.  
He moved closer and grabbed some of Nagisa's hair to make him look up at him.  
Nagisa yelled in protest.  
"Look at this slut.", growled Rin, arousal sipping through his strict tone.  
Nagisa gave him a challenging look and licked his swollen lips. Rin laughed at him and pinched his cheeks so that his pouty mouth would form a small "o".

"All he ever cares about is food and cock. He needs to be stuffed 24/7.", Rin continued. "Isn't that right, hmmm?"  
  
Nagisa just made incoherent noises and huffed stubbornly.  
  
"But maybe just one cock filling your greedy fuckhole isn't enough for a little cock-addict like you...", he continued cryptically.  
Nagisa's eyes went wide and Rin smirked.  
"Hmmmnn...", Nagisa moaned and his eyes went even darker with a new kinky idea filling his thoughts.  
"Oooh, I bet you already know what's coming now..." he breathed close to Nagisa's ear and stroked his hand through his sweaty locks. "Makoto wants to have a turn, too."

 

* * *

 

Lube-soaked fingers asked for entrance at the rim of his stretched asshole and Nagisa felt Makoto shift behind him, his hot breath tickling the small hair at his nape.  
He was still seated on Rei's cock, but now the length of his torso was pressed against the boy underneath him so that Makoto could sit between Rei's legs and get access to his ass.  
Rei was holding his hands tenderly. He kept nipping at his lips and kissing his cheeks softly.  
"Na-Nagisa?", Makoto asked with an insecure tremble in his voice. "I-If this gets too much, just tell me so, okay?"  
Nagisa smiled and moved back to give Makoto a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I know that Rei-chan and Mako-chan care so much about me that they would never want to hurt me.", he chirped and let out a soft, affectionate giggle.  
"But tonight I want you to be really rough with me."  
His voice got huskier as he continued to speak and he wiggled his hips for emphasis.  
"I want you both to fill me up and fuck me. I want you to use me and stretch me out with your big cocks until I don't even know my own name any more."  
Both boys were now blushing furiously and Makoto stammered an inaudible reply.  
Nagisa gave another devilish giggle and chirped the next words with cheerful glee:  
"It's my birthday after all!"

 

* * *

  
  
The process of one finger after another stretching him out felt like an eternity and Nagisa had to admit that it hurt a little more than he had anticipated.  
But after Makoto had started to thrust four fingers in his hole, sliding against Rei's cock at a slow pace, Nagisa's hard grip on Rei's had softened and he felt enough pleasure to rock into the touch, humming and gasping at the delicious feeling of getting stretched out so much.  
Nagisa knew he had uttered the request to only reach orgasm through getting fucked, but this definitely tested his patience. He got more and more frustrated and impatient, but he also knew that he shouldn't hurt himself in his reckless eagerness.  
After another eternity, Makoto had stretched Nagisa's hole enough so that the head of his cock could fit in.  
He shifted into a comfortable position behind Nagisa and slipped his tip inside while dragging his digits out at the same time.  
Both he and Rei groaned loudly at the tightness of Nagisas insides and the blond in the middle howled at the painful sting of both cocks filling him up so suddenly.  
  
After whispering encouraging words and pampering Nagisa's back with soft kisses, Makoto started to move in further.  
  
It was way too much and Nagisa hid his pained face in the crook of Reis neck, while digging his nails deep in Rei's forearms and curling his toes in the bed sheets.  
Makoto was so big, way too big. Why did he think he would fit?  
  
"N-Nagisa-kun? Are you okay? Should we stop?", Rei sputtered in panic, but Nagisa just shook his head.  
  
"Gimmejustaminute!", he murmured into Rei's hot skin and tried to relax his body with deep breaths.  
It hurt so much that tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, but he didn't want to stop.  
He wanted this to be good.  
  
The feeling of Rei softly petting his head and Makoto stroking circles into his hips calmed him down and eventually the pain faded enough so that he trusted himself to move.  
  
Makoto squeezed his sides fondly as if to ask for permission to move.  
Nagisa just nodded frantically and Makoto started to move his hips.  
  
At first it stung a bit and Nagisa felt tears running down his cheeks, but after Makoto had added a bit more lube, it started to become okay.  
And after it being okay, it started to feel good and Nagisa started to bounce on the two big cocks eagerly.  
It didn't take him long to find pleasure in this position, especially since the lengths thrust inside him at different paces and kept on assaulting his prostate steadily.  
  
Nagisa was soon thrashing between the boys larger bodies in ecstasy and his movements got messier and messier until he had to give Makoto control over their pace.  
The heated grunts and moans of Rei and Makoto, the permanent building pleasure in his lower abdomen and the burning stretch of his hole made a strong heat spread out through his entire body and a thin layer of sweat coated his skin.  
The pace Makoto was going at was wild and he drove into Nagisa with such animalistic force that the blond fell over and had to cling to Rei in order not to collapse.  
A endless string of whines escaped his throat and he tried to hold himself up with trembling arms.  
He felt Rei shift beneath him and change into a sitting position. He embraced his arms with his large hands and helped Nagisa in an upright position.  
Nagisa was completely at the mercy of the two boys inside and around him and he loved it.  
He wasn't sure what he was saying between gasps and long moans, but he was sure that it didn't even make sense.  
"N-Nagisa, you're so tight.", Makoto groaned. "It's too much!"

  
Nagisa knew that he would reach his orgasm soon as well. His vision got blurry and he gaped with a silent shout on his lips.  
He barely recognized Haruka, Rin and Sousuke positioning themselves around him.  
Just when he felt the first spurts of cum hit his chin and swollen lips, his climax hit him with full force for the second time this night.  
Long strings of cum scourged through the air as he came hard and messily, while white sparks danced in his vision.,lkpo0idu9  
He sighed dejectedly as more and more hot liquid covered his face throughout his own orgasm. He trembled and twitched around Rei and Makoto's cocks and suddenly everything went black.

 

* * *

  
  
After his earth-shattering orgasm that literally had him pass out, the night was far from over for Nagisa.  
  
Everyone besides Haruka, who mostly preferred to watch and jerk off, had to go at it for at least another round.

 

"Come onnn, Rei-chan! Just one last time, okay?"  
Nagisa's tired eyes searched for Reis as he climbed on the other boy.  
"Na-Nagisa-kun, don't you think you've had enough?", Reis panicked objection resounded through the room as he tried to push the blond away gently. "Despite that, y-you already...y-you just performed oral intercourse on me, I don't think I can-"  
Before Rei could do anything, Makoto had already grabbed Nagisa and picked him up bridal style.  
Nagisa squeaked in surprise and tangled his hands in Makotos shirt for support.  
"Nagisa, I think we should all go to bed now, mh?", he said soothingly, smiling down at his friend. "Haru and I will clean you up and then it's time to sleep."  
Nagisa looked at Rei with pleading eyes. "But, but...", he started, but was interrupted by Rin, who ruffled through his messy and sticky hair. "Nagisa, I think you can have fun with Rei even after tonight. Right, Rei?" The redhead grinned at the bespectacled boy, who blushed furiously and faked a coughing fit so that he could turn his head and hide his face.  
Nagisa's cheeks flushed a bit and he hid his cheeks behind his fingers. "Oh. Okay.", he said softly and when Makoto winked at him, he gave him a shy smile.  
"But Rei-chan has to stay here and cuddle with me!", he complained loudly, his brows furrowing in mock-anger.  
Makoto smiled widely and added: "I think that's not going to be a problem."  
  
Rei sighed and forced his heart to stop beating so fast.  
He could hear Nagisa's high voice chatting contently as Makoto carried him to the bathroom and chuckled occasionally at his comments.  
With a small smile he continued to listen to Nagisa's laughing, Makoto's soothing voice and occasional short comments from Haruka coming from the bathroom, but the swooshing sound of the shower made it impossible to understand what exactly they were saying.  
  
After seeing Sousuke and Rin to the door, he couldn't stand to sit around in the mess that was Nagisa's room and started cleaning up.  
He changed the bed sheets, cleaned the surfaces and opened the windows. After a moment of hesitation he took out the pyjamas he had taken with him - just in case - and put them on.  
With a sigh he climbed on Nagisa's big bed and slipped under the covers.  
  
10 minutes later Makoto and Haruka shouted a Good-Bye in his direction, hugged Nagisa and left.  
With a thrumming heart Rei shuffled around in the bed and pretended to be taken in with the book on his lap, but in reality he was way too nervous to even read a sentence properly.  
He listened to the sound of naked feet tapping over the floor and soon after, the figure of Nagisa appeared in the doorway, wearing fresh pyjamas and giving him a coy grin.  
  
"Hi", he cooed and shuffled closer to his bed.  
Rei just smiled, closed the book and put it on the bedside cabinet together with his red frames.  
When Nagisa just stood at the foot at the bed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, Rei flipped the blanket to the side and padded the place next to him.  
"I believe you wanted to cuddle?", he asked and Nagisa beamed at him.  
He crawled up the bed until he was besides Rei and wriggled under the cover while giggling happily.  
He placed his arms around Rei's neck and tangled their legs together.

"Are you okay?", Rei asked after a while and turned his head to Nagisa's blond mop.  
He inhaled the smaller boys sweet smell of strawberry shampoo and body wash, suddenly feeling at ease.  
Nagisa shifted around, until he was almost lying on Rei. "I'm fine! Just a bit sore.", he sighed contently. "Mako-chan and Haru-chan took good care of me, though!"  
"I see.", Rei smiled and let himself relax with the heat of Nagisa's body seeping through the fabric of their clothes.  
"I'm glad you are here with me, Rei-chan.", Nagisa murmured and his warm breath tickled Rei's collar bone. "That was a perfect birthday, but it's even more perfect now that it ends with Rei-chan in my bed."  
He hummed happily again and Rei was sure that his heart would just break out of his ribcage and run away forever.  
Before he could answer anything, he noticed that the smaller boys had already fallen asleep.  
Rei just placed his hand on Nagisa's damp hair that smelled like happiness and coming home.  
For the first time in forever he drifted into sleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Shaicp on Tumblr, talk to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this extremely filthy thing, wow. I loved this prompt, because I am filthy trash.
> 
> I feel like I need to defend myself, so here are some bad excuses for the lack of quality:
> 
> -Only 1/6 of this has been proof-read by my friend (bless her, even though she humiliated me with reading this to me on Skype <3) and there will be corrections.
> 
> -English isn't my first language
> 
> -This isn't my first fanfiction, but it's the first one I actually finished and published.
> 
> -I got heavily inspired by other fanartists and by that I mean that I probably copied a few things. Since only 1/6 of this story is actually ready, I will definitely change things that remind me too much of other fanartists. Feel free to call me out if it bothers you!
> 
> -Not everything in this fic makes sense and a few characters are OOC. I really tried to stay realistic, but it's basically just porn and it's kinda hard to keep everyone IC with this specific story.
> 
> -Nothing about this is realistic, who am I kidding hah
> 
> I'm going to hell. I feel like I need to say sorry for a lot of things, but maybe I should just not pity myself any further.


End file.
